O último convite
by chuchud
Summary: Em seu dormitório, Lily Evans reflete se fez a escolha certa ao negar mais uma vez o convite de James Potter para ir a Hogsmeade. E ao chegar a conclusão que não, deve correr atrás dele antes que o pedido seja esquecido e jamais repetido.


O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava aos gritos, desejos e mais cumprimentos de "Boa Sorte" eram ditos aos jogadores de Quadribol da casa. No dia seguinte, seria a final pela Taça de Quadribol de Hogwarts, entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal. Porém, Lily Evans não estava eufórica como os seus colegas, muito menos no Salão Comunal. Estava sentada em sua cama, pensando se havia tomado a melhor decisão ao recusar o último convite de James Potter para ir a Hogsmeade.

No ano passado, provavelmente teria gritado com alguém se a pessoa dissesse para a ruiva que algum dia ela estaria pensando em aceitar o convite de James. Ele tinha insistido por um longo período, e ela negado por esse mesmo tempo, mas desde o fim do sexto ano ele parecia ter desistido de convidá-la para sair com ele.

Até ontem.

Lily nem pode esconder a surpresa ao ouvir o convite do garoto enquanto saiam da sala dos monitores-chefes e iam em direção ao Salão Comunal. Havia concluído que ele havia desistido de sair com ela há um grande tempo e não pensou que seria convidada de novo por ele, pelo menos passou a acreditar nisso depois do segundo mês de monitoria juntos. O "não" saiu logo que o atordoamento passou, mas este não tardou a voltar, diante das palavras de amor que James dizia.

Ela insistiu que eles eram apenas amigos, ainda que a Lily do quinto ano teria achado isto quase tão impossível quanto as reflexões da ruiva sobre o encontro com James. Mas o improvável realmente aconteceu: James Potter havia amadurecido, parou de azarar todo e qualquer um que o incomodasse (inclusive Snape), e até mesmo conseguiu o distintivo de monitor chefe, e por todas essas razões Lily havia decidido que não seria tão ruim tentar manter uma conversa civilizada com o garoto.

Tentou lembrar-se de momentos que pode parecer que ela queria algo mais do que amizade com o maroto, e realmente não pode ver qualquer momento desses. Por exceção do momento que ela permitiu a si mesma observar o garoto sem camisa, ou quando acidentalmente entrou no banheiro dos monitores enquanto ele tomava banho. Não poderia negar que o garoto era atraente e tinha mostrado-se uma boa pessoa, mas ele não poderia ter achado realmente que ela gostaria de sair com ele mesmo depois de tantos anos recusando-se a isso.

Merlin! Ela sentia-se intensamente culpada pelo sorriso triste dele logo após o discurso de "apenas amigos" dela, e ainda mais culpada por ter o deixado seguir pelos corredores sozinho, enquanto ela seguia para o Salão Comunal tentando compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Poderia culpar a si mesma por ele continuar a gostar dela, mas nunca chegaria a tanto. Como pensava há poucos segundos, nunca havia sugerido que queria mais do que a amizade dele, ele simplesmente não tinha motivo algum para exigir um "sim" da parte dela. Não que ele tivesse exigido algo, o convite dele parecia mais como a última esperança de conseguir que ela aceitasse.

E porque ela estava pensando sobre isso? Tinha passado a noite inteira do dia anterior pensando sobre isso, mal havia comido no café da manhã ou prestado atenção nas aulas de Transfiguração, na qual percebeu que o garoto evitava ao máximo encontrar com os olhares cheio de interrogações dela. Em menos de um mês, ele esqueceria daquilo e agora realmente não havia qualquer chance de que o pedido voltasse a se repetir. E Lily não gostava nenhum um pouco daquilo.

Tinha passado os últimos meses pensando sobre como seria se tivesse aceitado um dos convites de James, se ele seria um namorado tão bom quanto ela pensava, e se eles chegariam a se casar algum dia. Afastava esses pensamentos sempre que podia, mas eles se repetiam mais seis ou quinze vezes por dia e por noite, acabando com qualquer chance dela conseguir dormir direito. E finalmente, depois de algum tempo, pensou que ele realmente não gostava mais dela e tudo aquilo não passou de uma obsessão pela garota que havia dado um fora nele.

Porém, tudo o que ele havia dito ontem sobre como se apaixonou por ela e como estava ficando difícil ser apenas amigo dela parecia tão real que era difícil ignorar. Os anos de prática e a surpresa pelo ocorrido fez com que ela negasse rapidamente, e ela percebeu tarde demais que desperdiçou a sua última chance de não apenas imaginar, e sim realmente provar se James era um bom namorado ou não. Agora não tinha como voltar atrás, ou será que tinha?

Com esse pensamento na mente, ela desceu com certa pressa as escadas do dormitório e ao perceber nenhum sinal de James ali, aproximou-se euforicamente dos outros marotos. Estes estavam sentados na frente da lareira, em uma conversa animada sobre Quadribol juntamente com as melhores amigas de Lily, Mary MacDonald e Marlene Mckinnon, que perceberam a presença da amiga.

- Onde está James? – A ruiva disse, sem poder conter a sua ansiedade.

- Você está de pijama! – Observou Mary, ignorando a pergunta de Lily, que percebeu que havia saído com tanta pressa do seu dormitório que nem havia checado a sua aparência. E agora mostrava a todos o pijama que vestia.

- James acabou de sair, ele foi... – Remus começou a dizer, mas Lily não ouviu o resto. Ao ter ouvido o nome de James, lembrou-se que precisava encontrá-lo o antes possível, antes que o pedido fosse esquecido e não mais repetido. Desse modo, a sua vestimenta não importava e ela passou correndo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, esperando que ele não tivesse ido muito longe.

Viu o garoto prestes a descer pelas escadas, acompanhado do resto do time de Quadribol e vestido com o uniforme esportivo, e gritou o nome dele. O garoto imediatamente parou e virou-se para trás, disse algo em voz baixa para o resto dos jogadores, que logo continuaram a descer as escadas e deu alguns passos em direção a ela que se apressou em andar até ele.

- O que foi, Lily? Olha, eu sinto muito por ter chamado você para sair ontem, realmente dev... – James começou a dizer enquanto se aproximava, mas ele foi interrompido pelos lábios de Lily, que agarrou o garoto.

Relutantemente, abraçou a cintura dela, que detinha as mãos no pescoço dele e deixou que o beijo fosse aprofundado. Ambos esqueceram-se de quanto aquele cena era inusitada até que alguns assovios e gritos foram ouvidos, mas nenhum dos dois ousou separar o beijo. Ninguém, além deles mesmos, era capaz de sentir por quanto tempo esperavam por aquilo, ele por mais tempo que ela, deve-se acrescentar.

Infelizmente, tiveram que afastar-se logo que o ar começou a faltar. Vários grifinórios estavam à frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, inclusive Sirius, Mary, Peter, Marlene e Remus, aparentemente todos haviam achado curioso que a ruiva tivesse procurando por James e resolveram espionar. E aparentemente, os colegas do time de Quadribol não tinham também seguido as ordens do seu capitão e voltavam-se passo por passo para ver o que aconteceria a seguir. Era difícil de entender como aquilo havia finalmente acontecido, e era algo digno de curiosidade.

Antes que James pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma Lily ainda envolta nos seus braços diz: - Sim, eu realmente adoraria ir a Hogsmeade com você. E nada mais ele pode fazer do que puxá-la para mais um beijo e ficar contente por não ter andado com passos mais largos até o Campo de Quadribol.

**N/A:** **Todos os personagens citados na fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling, e não a mim. Mas vocês já sabem disso.**

**Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de fic sobre Jily e post no fanfiction, portanto, criticas e elogios são sempre bem-vindos. Na minha cabeça, a fic tinha ficado muito melhor, mas espero que vocês gostem!**


End file.
